


Debut

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her debut, which ought to be magical, except that it wasn't... that is until someone stepped in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debut

Characters: Yuzu Kurosaki, Wonderweiss Margela

* * *

"Did you know, Wonderweiss-kun, that it's my birthday?" she spoke, as she sat on the benches. The boy looked at her expectantly, trying to put away the bangs on his forehead, with a shake of his head. "I'm eighteen, now." She smiled at the boy who smiled back. "It's supposed to be special, and magical, but it doesn't feel so," she continued, her voice in decrescendo.

The party behind was going on full swing, but the usually more lively Kurosaki twin sat on a bench outside. It felt too stifling, too stuffed. She needed to breathe. "Happy birthday, then, Yuzu-chan," he replied. Bright brown eyes looked up at him. Truly there will come a time when the magic of the world seem to vanish, that all left would be nothing but its darkness and the freezing coldness, a time when you will have to dig the world's treasure with dirty scarred hands. He whipped out a pin light and began to play with it, turning it off and on. "May I have this dance?" he asked as he pocketed the object. But it wasn't just now.

"Eh?" she blushed, looking at the boy before her. He grabbed her hand, launching into a waltz. "Wonderweiss-kun," she squealed as she reluctantly fell in step.

"The stars are out, and the moon is shining bright. The fireflies- see them come out- they'll be our guests, our candle light. Hear the wind, whispering softly, sighing for you and me." His eyes glowed brightly in the dark. "Turn for me." And she did so smiling softly. "Cha-cha now," he warned as he suddenly switched pace, humming a tune for them. "Dance, dance. Enjoy the night. It's only for us. Everything is for us." She giggled softly, glowing like she should, an angel in the night, a goddess of the moon. "Careful," he murmured as she almost slipped, retaining the power of his spell.

Yes the night still had magic... if one knew how to use it...


End file.
